The Nights at Freddy's - Day 2 - What Started Out
by King-Barrion
Summary: Mike Schmidt, now one of the favorite employees, is going for another night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But what started out as a normal night, was, indeed, something else... (Rated T for 'Big Boy' language.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Started working on the second series of the TNAF earlier than I had originally planned. Guess you can say I'm an creative thinker, becuase this idea just popped into my mind. Anyway, tell me what you think of it! WARNING: You need the read the first TNAF to understand this one.**

**PROLOGUE**

One day, Mike had decided to _walk_ instead of drive to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was now favorite job and also one of his most looked-forward- to jobs also.

_Sure the beginning of the job was pretty hectic, _Mike considered, _But after the whole "Hi, Stuff you in a suit" thing, it's really a normal Night Guard job at it's roots. Albeit, with talking and walking and thinking animatronics. _

Mike smiled to himself as he remembered some of the many memories he had had at the place. Bonnie teaching him how to play the guitar, "Story Time" with Foxy (Yes, and It was actually very good, too), Cooking with Chica, History lessons with Freddy, and the list went on. Yes, it was a very interesting job. The day currently was November 3, 1987, at 10:00pm.

Mike didn't know it, but he was about to run into an old "friend" of the pizzeria.

[[[===—===—===—===—===—===]]]

Jeremy Fitzgerald had been tailing Mike Schmidt for a while now, wondering if he was, indeed, going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on this horrible day. The day in question, was of course, Maintenance Day at Freddy's.

_Management of course didn't tell him about today... Goddammit, the man is going to _Die _if I don't warn him about it, _Jeremy hectically thought.

He had worked at the old location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and no-one had told him about the Maintenance Day in question. He had gotten to trusting all of the animatronics, and when they had come for him, he had almost died. _Saved by the bell,_ Jeremy thought ironically.

Jeremy sped up his car and passed Mike on the street, and looked into his rear-view mirror and Mike looked slightly pissed.

_Can't help that, _Jeremy considered as he turned and parked in a street close to the route Jeremy was confident Mike was taking. Jeremy put on his old uniform from Freddy's just to make him look trust-worthy, got out of his car, and started walking towards Mike.

_I hope he trusts me, or else his name is mud, _Jeremy thought.

[[[===—===—===—===—===—===]]]

Mike was surprised and also pissed slightly that the driver of that car had just swerved passed him like that.

_What a jackass, _Mike thought as he walked down the street.

Then what he saw was a bit surprising to Mike. He saw someone who looked like he was in an old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria security uniform. It was slightly old and faded, but on the front it proudly showed the Security badge, and said on the front "Jeremy Fitzgerald." And he was making a beeline for Mike, who was also wearing his Security uniform.

_Well, whoever this Jeremy is, I sure hope he's not pissed or something about the fact that I took his job over, _Mike thought a bit worried.

"Are you the Night Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Jeremy said, a bit frantically in Mike's opinion.

"Um... Yes, I'm working the Night Shift there currently. Why?" Mike asked.

"I worked at the earlier location."

At that, Mike was indeed surprised. He had no knowledge that there was an earlier location of Freddy's, and this was surprising news to Mike.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter right now," Jeremy continued. "Today is the 3rd of November. That's Maintenance Day for the animatronics. They'll still be able to perform Prime Directives, but won't recognize anybody. Do you know what that means?"

The realization dawned on Mike.

"You mean... They'll see me as an endoskeleton, right? And they'll try to stuff me in a suit?"

Jeremy nodded his head yes.

"Indeed, Mike. Their facial recognition software is turned off for maintenance. I wish you good luck, friend." Jeremy then high-tailed it down the street to his car.

"Wait!" Mike yelled. "How do you know that for sure?!"

Mike got no response. Jeremy was already off and driving.

_I wonder If I'll ever see him again... But there's no doubt that I was saved by him. _

Mike at least now had a chance of survival. Thanks to Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 1

When Mike walked in at 11:30pm, the mood was deathly quiet. He realized that no-one was there, so he took a walk down to Security Office to check if indeed, the building was empty now.

_Everyone probably left because they know about Maintenance Day, _Mike thought to himself. _Man, why am I always the one to be left out about the news? _

Mike realized that he was considered a lowly employee, really. After all, his main purpose was to be the Bait for the animatronics so that they wouldn't leave the restaurant. Even considering that they knew that all the rest of the humans weren't animatronics, they could still be dangerous to the public.

_Talking about between a rock and a hard place, _Mike thought. _These guys would just be considered something like a Terminator in the public. That's a horrible thing to be considered as. A mindless killing machine. _

Mike looked at the clock he had placed in his office with his earned money. He had never actually had to use it often, considering how he was normally out of his security office. Now that he looked at the clock, he saw that it was 12:00am. His clock played a little chime to signify the beginning of his shift. He remembered what Will had once told him how the animatronics AI Setting increased itself automatically as the nights went on. It was a Tuesday, but when he checked the Show Stage Camera, he noted that the animatronics sure weren't acting like it was the 2nd Night. They were acting more like it was the 3rd or even 4th Night.

_Well, the game is on, _Mike thought as Bonnie and Chica had already left the stage 12 minutes into the night. _And what an interesting one it will be. _

===—===—===—===—===—===

Mike almost screamed when he turned on the doorlight to the West Hall. Bonnie was there, looking as terrifying as he had on his first night. Except this time, he didn't have any of his typical sentience. It was like his "mind" was turned off, and only primary directives were allowed to run.

"My-mm-y n-n-name is B-Bonnie! W-w-would you l-like to-t-to pla-aa-y?"

Bonnie's old glitching out voice wasn't helping either. If anything, it just made it more terrifying.

Mike quickly hit the Door button and miraculously the door closed. He was shivering and sweating from the alacrity of the situation, and was promptly relieved that Bonnie was not in front of the door. He turned on the door light and opened the West Door, just in case something was there. Chica was there.

_Wait, what?! _Mike frantically thought, _Why the hell is Chica coming from this doorway now!? Not okay! _

Mike quickly closed the West Door again, and looked at the clock. It was now 3:59am, and Mike was at 35% power, and going down quickly. Mike had calculated that he needed to stay above 33% for 4am and above 16% for 5am. But he highly doubted that to happen, because his power level was now...

_Ok, what the hell... 13% power?! But it was 35% a few seconds ago! Not okay! Not okay! _

Mike was now very hectic, because there was no way he'd have enough power to get to 6am. Maybe enough power to get to 5am. But his power was going down quickly, because Chica hadn't left the West Door yet, and she had been standing there for more than 10 minutes.

_They are definitely not playing by the rules.._ _Maintenance Mode seems to make them more aggressive and random. _Mike thought curiously.

Anyway, Chica had finally gone away, so Mike was able to open the West Door, and was happy to find that no-one was there. He was now able to survive a bit longer, because he could now conserve power. It was now 4:15am, and he was down to 10% power.

_Why does this place have to run on two double-A batteries.. _Mike thought in despair.

Mike then checked the Pirate Cove. Luckily, Foxy was just beginning to peek out, so Mike didn't need to worry about Foxy quite yet.

_Who I need to worry about, _Mike thought, _Is Freddy. _

As Mike checked the Bathrooms, he saw Freddy looking up at him with those creepy white eyes of his. Mike still had no idea how the animatronics were able to it, but every once in while, they seemed to be able to cut the cameras out for long enough to allow them to move to another room. It was very annoying, because they could move to any room in the time the cameras were out.

Mike once again Checked the Backstage, expecting Bonnie to be peering at him from the camera, but instead found a different sight. He saw the door to the storage closet opened, and he saw Golden Freddy staring at him from there. Mike felt his blood run cold as he was certain that Golden was staring into his soul once more. He immediately closed the tablet and checked the West and East door lights. He saw nothing in the west hall. But he did see Golden Freddy out in the east hallway. Mike immediately freaked out, and checked the cameras to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Golden Freddy had luckily now disappeared, and Mike just chalked it up to bad sleeping. He checked the power meter again. It now said that it was 4:59am and he still had 17% power.

_Maybe I will make it after all, _Mike thought to himself.

Whatever had attributed to his sudden power boost, he now had enough power to make it through the night.

[[[===—===—===—===—===—===[[[

Freddy felt himself loosen up in the Security Office suddenly. _Huh. That's odd, _Freddy thought to himself. He then saw where his arms where, and saw they were reaching toward Mike, who was in a corner and had his eyes closed. _What the hell_, Freddy thought as he immediately backed away from Mike.

]]]===—===—===—===—===—===]]]

Mike finally opened his eyes after not feeling any cold grasping hands for a few seconds. He saw that Freddy had backed away from him, and looked at the clock. It was 5:30am. He sighed of relief when he saw that it looked like Maintenance Mode was off and that all the animatronics were back to their old selves.

"That was close..." Mike said very nervously to Freddy.

"What happened to me? I felt like I had no control of myself," Freddy replied, equally nervous.

"I'm pretty sure it was just the Maintenance that did that to you...".

Bonnie then said behind him, "Sure as hell better have been. I can't tell you how disturbing it is when something else is in control of your body."

Chica then also approached and stated like she always did,

"Well, no duh. Doesn't take a detective to figure that one out."

She then appeared to have softened, and said, "Still, that was pretty scary. Especially for Mike."

Bonnie then said while looking worried, "We hope that didn't shake your trust in us, Mike." Bonnie shifted nervously.

Mike looked very nervous at the mention of trust and didn't answer for a while. He shifted in his chair, and finally said,

"Honestly... I still trust you. Despite all this. But lemme tell you," Mike continued, "It hasn't been easy. One minute I trust you.. And the next.. You guys want to stuff me in a suit."

The gang was very quiet at this statement. While it was true that Mike trusted them, they knew that his trust was very edgy, and could flip at any moment. They decided to try to not do anything that would upset him greatly.

"We understand Mike," Freddy responded. "We just hope that you don't leave us. I don't think we could survive that again."

"I think I understand," Mike said. He then looked at the clock. It was 5:55am. "Oh, crap, you guys gotta get on stage now!"

The animatronics hurried to get on stage. Chica, as usual, was always the latest one and got on stage the latest. It turned 6 just a few seconds after Chica got on stage. The little chime played indicating Mike's shift was over, and the lights turned on after that. Everything was normal.

_Finally._

Mike had never been one for smoking, but he pulled out a cigarette. He only smoked maybe one per week.He took a long draw from his cigarette and sighed.

_If that was night 4 for the AI Setting, I'd hate to be around here for Night 5 or 6 when that happens again._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter guys! I've been pretty busy with lots of stuff lately. Foremost, I headed up to Colorado for this Christmas to visit with my family. And also see my car, the glorious Toyota Corolla AE86. Anyway, I feel like this is the best chapter I've written so far.. It's packing more than 2,100 words! Anyway, you all should be interested in the story, I sure was! **

It had now been a week since the "Maintenance Incident," as Mike had liked to call it. Jeremy thought about it as he drank his coffee. It had been a long time since he had worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and he still remembered everything like it had been a day ago. The worst incident for them to through was '85. Jeremy tried not to think about it and looked into the newspaper. There was nothing very interesting in it, other than a new string of data hackers that had recently began hacking into everyone's computers and stealing data on them, such as credit card information.

_Hmm. Interesting,_ Jeremy thought as he considered the impact of it on the restaurant.

All four animatronics had facial recognition software. They also had something called Police Identification Securely Remotely, or PIDSR for short, according to the mechanic. It ran through all criminals through the animatronic's Hard Drive and identified faces with the Facial Recognition software. It was updated every 3 months by the Police Database via a police variation of BITNET. It was indeed, top of the line.

The problem with it was that it was only protected by a simple 6-bit DES encryption algorithm and a password. Furthermore, PIDSR also showed credit card numbers and social security information for whatever reason, because it was connected to the police database and was unable to limit how much information flowed through to it while identifying. That was the main reason that there was a Night Guard in the first place.

_Mike's position is also to be the "bait" and keep them in, _Jeremy thought. _Even though they aren't normally mindless killing machines, they'd still be dangerous outside..._

Jeremy finished his coffee and put the newspaper down. It was almost 8am, which was when his shift started. He went down the stairs and opened the door outdoors. It was one of those things he loved.

_Well, that and my Eight-Six, _Jeremy thought as he got into his Toyota Corolla AE86. _It's one of those things you value in life. _He started the engine and drove to work. Not knowing that the real security would be needed during the Night Shift.

_===—===—===—===—===_

The two men sitting in the back of the restaurant seemed to be very concentrated on the 3 animatronics on the show stage. They noted their movements and saw that they were significantly smoother than most animatronics they had seen. It seemed to them.. Almost... lifelike. However, their main reason for coming wasthat little port cover they had seen on the back of all 3 animatrons. They presumed that underneath was a FireWire port, or maybe a USB connection.

"So, FireWire or USB port?"

"Presumably FireWire. It's better for transfer of video files."

"And if not?"

"We have the necessary equipment needed for both. The real question is how easy they'll be to crack."

"I would assume it's not anything too hardcore. After all, it's only a pizza place."

"A pizza place with facial recognition and Police Record Data, eh? That's a first." A scoff from one man.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Jeremy noticed the two people from his office. They seemed to be staring intently on the animatronics on stage. He remembered the Data Hackings that had happened earlier, and realized that the two men were scoping the place out for any data they could steal. He then remembered a security precaution subroutine on the tablet.

_That's one thing I can and will do to protect the people viewed, _Jeremy thought.

He went into the command prompt on the security tablet which was a hidden program that ran on the tablet in the background. He entered his administrator override passcode and quickly, and wirelessly, disabled all of the animatronics Diagnostic Ports and Data transfer Ports.

==—===—===—===—===—===

"This place is a piece of cake to snap up. No security what so-ever from the rumors I've Heard about this place."

"Agreed."

What the two men didn't know about was the hidden security camera watching them intently from Cam 1B.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Jeremy intently stared at his feed of Cam 1B and saw the two men standing up and beginning to approach the show stage. He also noted that they were the only ones in there and no-one was watching them.

He immediately looked at the command GUI to give to the animatronics. He only saw two viable options right now. Shutdown_Emerg and...

_What the hell is this option doing here? _Jeremy was surprised at the option, and frankly didn't even know what to make of it. He assumed that it was a corrupt option, and didn't want anything to do with it, unless it was truly desperate.

_Well, Fuck it,_ Jeremy thought as he pressed down on the option Shutdown_Emerg.

===—===—===—===—===—===

The two men immediately stopped their plan of hacking into the FireWire ports when they saw that, suddenly, the animatronics shut down. Both man became nervous as they realized that someone had wirelessly shut them down on purpose, to prevent them from getting data.

Then they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," The man said, "Would you like me to introduce you to the local police?"

They could tell quite obviously that he was a night guard, with his badge being so prominent and all. The two men looked at each other and ran out the building.

_I don't think that's the last I'll see of them. Mike had better be on guard today._

_===—===—===—===—===—===_

As Mike walked down the street to the Pizzeria, he happened to chance open Jeremy, the "new" Day Guard. In truth, he had been a trusted employee of the Pizzeria for a while now, being a night guard just like Mike was now. They gave him the Day Shift after he had recently asked for a job, a position that had recently not been worth it due to budget cuts. But now, the Pizzeria was getting more money, because there were more visitors.

Simply put, the fact that Mike had "survived" this long convinced people that the Pizzeria was safe after all. Mike saw Jeremy going out of the pizzeria, a first for Mike. Jeremy normally left much earlier than this. Mike noticed that Jeremy was walking towards him, so Mike assumed that Jeremy had something to tell him once more.

"What's up?" Mike asked as Jeremy got to him.

"We might have trouble for this night. Two men attempted to do something to the animatronics, most likely hack them, so we had to put them on shutdown."

Mike now remembered how the newspaper said something about data hackers, and he assumed that this was that.

"They won't be back online until 1am," Jeremy said, "Just thought you should know."

"Alright, Thanks Jeremy." Mike gave a nod, and continued walking towards the Pizzeria.

Mike walked into the pizzeria and noted the time. It was 12am already, and the gang hadn't moved a single inch. Mike decided to believe Jeremy that they'd be back online at 1am, and decided to make do until then passing the time in the security office.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Mike had never really noticed how attached he had become to the animatronics until when they were gone for a while. It was 12:33am, and Mike was pretty bored. All he really could do was stare at the security cameras and do nothing. All he could think of doing was talking with the pink cupcake on his desk, and that was something that he considered childish. Mike sighed and considered trying to get a few winks in before 1.

Just as Mike reclined his chair and was about to go to sleep, he heard a noise. It was barely audible, and he thought he might have imagined it. But he heard it get a tad louder, and Mike got out of his chair and looked at all the cameras. He didn't notice anything of the ordinary. But then he noticed that the lights started buzzing slightly, and the dining room lights were flickering on and off.

_Oh god, not this crap again..._ Mike sighed to himself. He knew what happened next all too well.

Mike almost jumped when he heard the generator kick out. The loud whirring sound of it going out was unmistakable.

_Why the hell did it go out? _Mike thought fervently. _The power meter showed 86% last time I checked... _

Mike sighed once again as he exited the office and went to check the breakers, which were in his most un-favorite room. The Backstage. He still got the chills just by being in a room filled with empty animatronic heads which he felt like they were staring at him. And then there was the matter of Golden Freddy. Just thinking of him made Mike not want to go to the Backstage. But still, Mike did what he had to do. He marched towards the door and opened it.

Luckily, the door to the closet was closed, so Mike was spared that horror. He walked up to the breaker and checked it. Nothing was broken as far as he could see, and the Master Switch was set to "Off." the "Generator" icon showed the current power in it, and it said that there was 0%. Mike also saw the "Main" icon, and flipped it into that position. The lights came on at full blast momentarily, but then they dimmed and all unnecessary were turned off. The cameras were rolling though, and that was a godsend.

Mike sighed in relief and went back to the Security Office. He noticed that the fan was off, but that was fine. As far as Mike saw it, the fan drained his power uselessly. He went to the tablet and booted up the cameras. What Mike saw was very interesting. There were two people in trench coats and they had a bag-full of equipment. More importantly, they were heading towards the animatronics.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Both men were equally surprised when they saw the lights turn on in the pizzeria.

"I thought you said your man took care of the power!"

"He said he did... He said he drained the generator of its power... I don't know what happened."

"We're screwed now! The whole point of taking the generator out was to leave the security guard useless and unable to do anything!"

"We can still do this if we hurry!"

The two men quickly opened up the bag and took out their Radioshack Model 100, which was running a BASIC program that they were positive could hack into anything.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Mike saw the two men taking out something that looked like a computer and approach the animatronics. He immediately called the police.

"Hello, 911? I have a break-in here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria... Yeah, it's on 700 West Fullerton Drive... Oh, and I think it might be those two data-hackers from the news... Yes, thank you."

Now that Mike had that out of the way, he tried to do something that Jeremy had shown to do earlier. He went into the hidden Command Prompt on the tablet and entered his password for an Administrator Override. He got into there and immediately turned off the animatronics Data Ports.

_That's the most I can do from here... Better toughen up and deal with these punks now..._

Mike stood up from his chair and headed towards the two men. He got his taser out and set it to "Ready." If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was people with bad manners.

===—===—===—===—===—===

The two men opened up Freddy's access port and plugged in the FireWire port to him. They checked the Radioshack 100, but they noticed that no new device was showing up.

"Goddammit! They disabled the access ports!"

"What are we going to do now?"

The other man stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"We can give the hard drive some energy to start it up... yeah, let's do that. We can then access it, although probably at slower speeds than normal."

They then heard someone clearing their throats behind them.

"What do you guys say to a nice bed in a cell, eh?" The man was very intimidating, with his taser and his night stick.

One of the men pulled out a concealed sidearm.

"How about no," he snarled, and shot.

**A/N: AAANND CLIFFHANGER! Damn, this chapter was a hard one to write. Not to mention the longest one. Anyway, guys, Hope ya'll enjoyed it, and sorry for that little cliffhanger. Hope you can forgive my evilness :D**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas, mates!**

**- "It's been a rough night for me" - King-Barrion, 2014**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahhh, finally, the long-awaited CHAPTER 3! Sorry this upload took a long while, I was with my family for Christmas in Poland, and the computer I had there was horrible, becuase it had a polish keyboard o_0. Anyways, Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy this story!**

Mike felt like he would scream from the pain. The bullet lodged in his leg felt like a wildfire. He was certain that he'd die soon. He rolled over and saw the man approaching him with the gun.

"You messed with the wrong guys. Now you're going to pay for that."

The man aimed his gun at Mike's face and got ready to fire. Mike looked at the clock. It was 1am. He looked at the animatronics and saw them begin to power up and unlock themselves.

They looked pretty surprised that he was on the floor and that one of the men were pointing guns at them. They then immediately turned their eye "lights" on, so that only a white pinprick of light emanated from their eyes. Mike could guess what was going to happen next as they quietly walked off the stage towards the two men.

"Sweet dreams, kid," The men said, and tightened his finger around the trigger.

Just before he shot though, Freddy roughly grabbed his shoulder.

"You might want to rethink that."

Both men slowly turned around and looked at who was behind them. They looked extremely surprised that all 3 animatronics were right behind them, and looking at them with those disturbing, white, pinpricks of eyes. They both shrieked and ran for the front door.

But they certainly weren't counting on Foxy blocking their way out.

"Ye picked the wrong place t' plunder today, laddies. Now ye gonna walk the plank," Foxy said, in a very menacing tone.

Both men started backing away from Foxy, and began running down the East Hallway. They ran into the office, and then closed the West Door. The animatronics, seeing that the two men were going to be busy for the time being, went over to Mike to see how he was doing.

===—===—===—===—===—===

After both men shut the door, they began calming down slowly. They were still pretty scared. After all, it's not every day that a animatronic threatens your life. Anyway, it was just the fact that the door was shut, that was providing them with the thought that they were safe.

"What the hell was with those animatronics, Dell?"

"I don't know, Alan, but one thing for sure, those aren't your average run-of-the-mill animatronics."

Both men sighed heavily. Alan then checked the tablet.

"Oh, bloody hell, there's a power meter here, Dell. We're in for a rough night, because we only have 52% and it's 1:45. Shit, we need to open these doors, because they're draining what little power we have," Alan said, acting very panic-ey.

While true, the power was turned into the "Main" position, the power automatically charged into the Generator, which was no more than a Battery Charge. So, when that reached full, the power switched back into the "Generator" position.

"You can't be serious. This joint runs on a battery?! What a bunch of cheap fuckers run this place..."

Dell thought for a moment, and then said, "Alright. Open the doors. But watch from the cameras, and close the doors if anything gets too close."

Alan opened up the doors, and didn't see anything in the immediate vicinity. He checked the door lights too, and there was nothing there. He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe they weren't killer robots after all.

"Hey Alan," Dell said, "I think the animatronics are helping that guy that I shot. Jesus, they are advanced."

Alan motioned over to the tablet, and indeed saw one of them, probably the fox, wrapping his leg with what looked like cloth. They then looked like they were talking to each other. One of the animatronics looked at the cameras. Its eyes all of a sudden turned into white pinpricks.

"Hey, now, what the fuck?.. That's disturbing as hell," Dell said. Then the cameras went black.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Mike felt like all the blood was rushing out of his mind and out of his leg. While true, that Foxy had bandaged his leg up, it probably wasn't the best job. After all, he was just an animatronic. Mike had no energy to do anything but just lie there and listen. He heard the animatronics planning something amongst themselves.

"We'll do it just like Night 5," Freddy told them. "You know the drill."

All the animatronics nodded. Bonnie then stared at the camera and Mike assumed that he made the feed go out for a moment. They then all started moving towards the Security Office, with the exception of Foxy. Foxy went back to the Pirate Cove and did his thing. It was 4:15am when the "attack" actually started on the two men in the office. Bonnie was down the West Hall, and Mike could hear Chica in the kitchen. Just barely.

He had noticed his hearing getting slightly worse over the time, and he attributed that to the amount of blood he had lost earlier. Whatever happened, Mike hoped that the police would be here soon. It had been more than an hour since he had called them, but they had to be getting here now.

_Why does this place have to be so far from the Police Department, _Mike groaned.

===—===—===—===—===—===

"Why the hell isn't the feed working?!" Alan began panicking.

"Try reloading that camera feed. That should work," Dell replied, deathly calm.

It worked. "Ok, the cams are back! And.. everyone is gone... oh shit..."

"Find them, quickly! Or else we're sitting ducks!" Dell was now beginning to panic.

They heard something moving out the West Hallway, and immediately froze. Dell pushed the door light button, and saw one of the animatronics staring in at them, looking like it was about to grab them. Dell screamed and hit the Door button as fast as possible. They were both, at this point, extremely terrified, which is hard to do, considering how they were hardened criminals, working since 1980.

They still remembered their first crime at a place that was very similar to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It even had animatronics just like this one, but instead of 4, there were 11 of them. Not to mention the place was bigger and had more security, too.

"How much power do we have left?" Dell said shakily.

"10%. 10% at 4:16am... I don't think we're gonna make it," Alan replied in despair.

It was quite clear to them that, maybe for the first time, they had taken a job that had proved too difficult for them.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Mike woke up again from blacking out again. He didn't know what it was, but something seemed different about the pizzeria. It looked.. darker. Mike then realized that it looked darker because the power had run out.

_Bunch of idiots, _Mike thought to himself. _Even I knew not to keep the doors down the whole time. _

He looked at the time once more. It was 4:47am. Mike assumed that they had ran out a few minutes earlier, because that was probably what had woken him up. Then Mike thought he heard sirens in the distance, but he couldn't be too sure. Before he blacked out, he thought he saw the Backstage door opening up. Then he heard a scream.

===—===—===—===—===—===

"Oh, shit.. We are so fucked..." Alan said as the power went out.

"Well, fuck. I told you not to use the door so much!" Dell retorted, both scared and angry.

"What happens now, then?" Alan began sweating profusely at what might happen.

A few pretty terrifying thoughts popped into his mind, and he was about to leave the room. But it was too late for that now. He felt something metallic grab his shoulder, and he screamed as he felt himself be dragged towards somewhere. He didn't see Dell, however. He assumed that he had escaped and left him to die.

===—===—===—===—===—===

Dell ran like he had never ran before. He ran down the East Hall, past the Dining Room, and almost ran into the animatronic that was guarding the doorway. Thankfully, it was distracted, so Dell was able to smash a window open and get out of the building and run for his car. He threw the door open on his 4Runner and turned the keys in the ignition. Never before did he remember feeling so scared for his life. He drove away so fast, that he left skid marks on the whole street. He then remembered about Alan.

_He always said that he was tougher than me, _Dell remembered. _Let him prove it for himself, no fucking way you could pay me to back there._

===—===—===—===—===—===

Alan had honestly never felt so terrified as he was being towards the Backstage Room. He felt like he'd vomit from the intense feeling of fear in his gut. The only light source that he could make out in the entire building were the white pinpricks of eyes that the animatronics had, and that sure didn't help with the fear.

"Why do you new guys always walk around without a suit?" One of the animatronics said. Alan was fairly sure that the bunny one had said that.

"Anyway," he continued, "Time to get you suited up."

He heard a door opening, and an overwhelmingly awful stench came out. It smelled like.. Rotting corpses to him. What he saw next was extremely disturbing and would make any serial killer blanch. There, in the low light of the backstage, Alan saw quite a few blood stains on the wall, and most horrifyingly, bodies stuffed into endoskeleton suits. Eyes and teeth were the only things that he could make out of the bodies. They all had blood and mucus around their eye sockets.

"W-w-wait! B-but I'm not an endoskeleton!" Alan said with a hint of desperation in his voice, just as felt metallic hands grab his shoulders and begin to push him towards a prepared suit.

_Maybe I can convince them I'm human, and they'll let me go, _Alan thought.

He then heard warbled chuckling. "You think that's the first time someone's tried that excuse? Oh, please," one of them said.

"Mike's the only one around here who's a human. We all know that, so stop trying to stall it," another one said briskly.

Alan felt rough, metallic hands grab him again as he was forcefully pushed into a suit. He felt the crossbeams crush his body, the pins puncture his skin and make his blood run like a gushing waterfall. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe. He saw a blinding white light. Then darkness.

**A/N: I'm beginning to get the hang of these cliffhangers. :) Anyway, I feel like this is a pretty good ending for this. By the way, hats off to you whoever gets the reference of why there are only _Two _data hackers, and only _One_ survived. Hope you enjoyed this read. Oh, and for people who ask where I get inspiration from for some things.. well, you just get it do something. It just happens. Anywhoo, Happy New Years!**

**-King-Barrion " I don't know who you are, I don't know where you are, But I will find you. And I will send this story to you. :3 " **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy cow. This took a long friggin' time to write out. Sorry for the long delay guys, but I had a bit of writers block for like half of the week I spent trying to do this. It was thanks to DeltaV 's FNAF fanfic that was what got me out of the slump (Thank you for your stories!) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this bit that I wrote.**

Mike felt himself slowly waking up from blacking out. At first, all he could make out was a flurry of red and blue lights flashing. His eyes adjusted a bit, and he noticed that he was being lifted onto a gurney and into an ambulance. He also noticed his boss, Will, standing to the side. He looked like he had been almost crying earlier, and Mike expected that Will was probably just happy that he hadn't died. Someone closed the ambulance doors, and Mike felt the ambulance start to move.

As he looked out the windows in the doors, he saw Freddy looking at him. He tipped his hat, and then went back behind the curtains.

====—====—===—===—===—===

An old beaten-up 4Runner parked near an old building. It looked like it had been abandoned relatively recently, most likely last year. Dell got out and went around the building to the back. He figured that it was a good location to stay for a while, seeing as it was abandoned, and most likely, no-one would come around looking for it. It then began to rain. It really began pouring, the noise becoming annoyingly loud.

_All the more reason to stay inside somewhere. At least for a while, _Dell thought.

The noise became deathly quiet as he broke through the back door. He noticed something that was very similar to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. There was a back room, but instead of heads and suits, it was just... empty.

_Did I take a fucking U-Turn back,_ Dell thought, slightly worried about the similarities in restaurants.

He exited through the Backroom and went down the hallway towards what looked like a show stage. There were three things on the stage...

_ Not this shit again, _Dell thought hectically. _No, no, no I just went through this crap!_ _Not going through it again!_

Dell also noticed something that looked like a diagnostics computer connected . Despite his previous thoughts, he cautiously approached the computer. He saw what looked like a prompt screen on it, and looked at closely.

**FAZBIOS (C) 1981 Fazbear Animatronics, Inc.**

**BIOS date: 1/9/85 6:00:00 Vers: **

**Checking 001...**

**32MB OK**

**CPU: Intel iApx 432 8/10/14Mhz**

**Auto-Detecting Pri Master.. PATA HDD 10 Mb**

**Auto-Detecting Pri Slave ... 3.5"Floppy 3.44mb**

**SYS CHK OK**

**PRGM CHK**

** GOOD**

** STDBY BOOT...**

Dell hadn't yet seen this kind of BIOS before. It seemed to be based on the popular MS-DOS. But it seemed to be significantly more advanced. It also looked like it featured support for PATA, a brand new interface that wasn't even officially being sold yet, it was still in the testing phase. It seemed as if the processor had automatically overclocked, as a few seconds ago, the CPU stat had said 8Mhz. He also noticed that these robots also had facial Recognition. Then Del noticed a new line of code beginning to run.

**Bootup_run...Boot in 5 seconds.**

_I am officially fucked, _Dell thought in despair, as the animatronics began clicking and whirring as they were booted up and turned on.

The animatronics head slowly scanned the room, and then saw him. It's eyes turned from the lit-up, normal color-ish, to dead-white pinpricks inside of its eyes. It continued looking at him, and then the other two on the stage turned on and did the exact, same thing.

_Time to get the hell outta dodge, _Dell desperately thought as he slowly began backing away from the 3 animatronics.

As he was backing away slowly, they began approaching him slowly, too. Dell didn't know why he wasn't running away, but he felt that if he did, these robots would finish him. Although, he was pretty sure that he was being backed down the hallway. He then heard one of them speak.

"You shouldn't have come back," all three of the animatronics spoke at the same time, in voices heavily laden in static.

_Now I know why this place looks so damn familiar... dammit, why did Alan and I do that earlier? We should have never even bothered with this place. These damn robots have a database of people, and it looks like they marked us as criminals, _Dell fervently thought.

He then heard something that sounded like a static radio-wave, which wasn't coming from any of the animatronics.

_Where the hell is that sound coming from? _Dell wondered.

He then looked up.

And there was a 4th animatronic. It looked like a mangle of parts, barely more than an endoskeleton. And then it jumped at Dell.

_Oh, shi-_,

===—===—===—===—==—===

November 17, 1987.

After a week of resting, Mike felt much better, good enough to at least go to the pizzeria now. Will had been kind enough to cover his hospital bill, which was nice, considering how it would've plunged him into debt once more. He fumbled with his keys to find the keys for the doors. New locks had been installed on them considering how a thief could pick it to break in. He also heard that the Generator had been upgraded to a bit of a larger capacity, so that he could use more power and still last the night if needed to.

_It's good to be back, _Mike thought as he entered the pizzeria, at 11:50pm.

_Jesus, is it dark in here, _Mike thought. _Why didn't Jeremy turn on the lights? It's still his shift, Im not due back until Monday._

Mike walked towards the Backstage Room, which was where the breaker was located. He noticed a pretty bad smell coming from the room, even worse than it normally smelled.

"What the hell is that smell? Jesus, it's horrible," Mike said as he covered his nose with his hand. He opened up the door to the Backstage, and an overwhelming cloud of decay hit him. And there, laying on the table was the source of the smell. Someone had been stuffed inside a suit, and from the looks of it, it had been a pretty long time too. Blood covered the area near the eyes, and it looked like mucus had been oozing out through the cracks in the suit.

"Holy shit..." Mike said quietly. He wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. He wasn't sure who it was who was stuffed in the suit, because the body itself had been decaying for a while. Mike just hoped that it wasn't Jeremy.

Mike then heard the front door opening, so he assumed that it was Jeremy. Mike was relieved that it wasn't Jeremy that was dead, but that still brought up the question of who was stuffed. And more importantly, if it would happen again.

Mike stepped out of the Backstage Room, and saw that his assumption was correct. It was indeed, Jeremy, who had opened up the door and came in. After all, it was still his shift.

"Jesus, Mike, you scared me. Don't pop out like that, this place is scary enough when its dark, anyway," Jeremy said, surprised.

"Have you seen it yet?" Mike said cautiously.

"Seen what? I've only been here for a day, this is my second night," Jeremy retorted.

"Ok.. So you haven't been in the Backstage Room yet?"

"No. Mike, what's going on?"

Mike decided to show Jeremy, even though he full well knew the risks of showing him. He could very well quit the job on the spot, but it was a risk Mike was going to take.

"Let me show you exactly what I'm talking about. Follow me," Mike said to Jeremy. Mike went to the Backstage Room and he opened the door up. "Take a look."

As soon as Jeremy went inside, he looked pretty much as scared as Mike had when he had first seen it. Not to mention surprised. "What the fuck.. They did it again. Oh, shit..." Jeremy quietly said.

Mike meant to ask Jeremy what he meant by that, but just then, the clock struck 12:00am, and they heard the animatronics unlocking their gears and beginning to move around. Shortly, they approached Mike and Jeremy.

"Hey there, Freddy, how's it going?" Mike said calmly.

"Pretty good. I'd assume that your leg is better, considering how you're back on the shift. It's actually pretty boring here without you here, you know," Freddy responded.

Then Freddy seemed to look behind Mike, and saw Jeremy. Or, as Mike assumed, he saw an 'endoskeleton.'

"Um.. Mike, why is there an endo behind you?" Bonnie said.

"Oh. He's not an endoskeleton. He's Jeremy, the day guard."

The animatronics all looked at each other and began quietly chuckling.

Finally, Freddy spoke up. "Good one, Mike. No, seriously, why isn't he in his suit?"

Mike crossed his hands. "I'm being serious, guys. He's not an endo. He's human."

Suddenly, Freddy's expression hardened a tad bit. He looked like he had realized something pretty bad. Mike assumed that he realized that all those endoskeletons he had stuffed were indeed, people. All the others had similar expressions on their faces.

"So.. that means that endoskeleton.." Bonnie began.

"Yep. He was human," Mike said sadly. Mike was surprised he himself wasn't all that moved by it. Maybe it was the fact that it was most likely the person who shot him who got stuffed, but he seriously didn't feel all that bad about it.

He didn't know how Freddy and the gang felt, but he'd assume that they were pretty shocked, because they seemed pretty down in the dumps after finding out they had just killed innocent people. Mike would've felt the same way if he'd just found out that he had killed someone.

"It's not your fault entirely... I mean, it's not like you guys decide how you see different people, right?" Mike said in an attempt to make the animatronics feel better. They simply nodded and began walking back towards the direction of the Dining Room. They still looked pretty horrible.

_Well, there's not much I can really do now. I guess we'll just wait for the whole thing to blow over, _Mike thought.

Mike noticed that Jeremy had been silent the entire time. There hadn't really been much for him to say, but Mike felt that he was moved by the whole experience more than he was willing to let on.

"Come on, Jeremy. We still have a place to guard," Mike said quietly.

"What? Oh- uh, um, yeah, right, let's get to it, I guess," Jeremy replied, stuttering all the while.

They walked into the office, and Mike noticed that the message light was blinking. Mide hadn't really payed attention to the phone. In fact, he had unplugged it for his first week to try and conserve some power. Now that someone had plugged it back in, the messages were still there. There was a total of 6 messages on it. He clicked play for the first message.

Someone with a very hesitant voice began speaking,

"Hello, hello? Well, chances are, if you're hearing this message, you've made a pretty poor career choice."

**A/N: That Phone Guy reference, though. :P Ok, so, I think you guys see where I'm going with this. I also want to thank you all for your support in these stories! Without that, I wouldn't be writing these! So, thank you to all those people out there who took the time to read this. And for people wondering what inspired me, DeltaV's writings have probably been the most influencial. You should thank him for giving me these good ideas :D**

**See ya on the Flip Side. Till' next time. - King_Barrion "Cue the MLG Pro Intro!"**


End file.
